Traditional cobra head street light systems offer lighting solutions with limited flexibility, particularly in regards to the ability to emit light in multiple directions from a single pole, as well as later retrofitting the pole to increase the number of light-emitting elements. Moreover, traditional LED retrofit solutions for cobra head street light systems, as well as current non-retrofit LED-based street lighting solutions, have thermal solutions that are either inadequate, resulting in the shortened lifespan and reduced efficiency of the LEDs, or require expensive active thermal solutions, reducing the electrical efficiency and long-term reliability of the solution as a result of failure of the active part, which is typically a fan. Accordingly, there is a need for an LED street lighting device that permits multiple installations of modular lighting components for emitting light in multiple directions, as well as a lighting component that has an adequate thermal dissipation capacity without relying on active cooling.